There is a known technology in which three-dimensional information of an object is acquired by projecting a pattern onto the object and acquiring an image, two-dimensional information of the object is acquired by acquiring an image without projecting a pattern, and the position and orientation of the object are obtained by combining the acquired two-dimensional information and three-dimensional information (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-101045).